Confession in the desert
by Aki-KuroHime
Summary: Ou quand Nnoitora se coltinne Szayel en plein milieu du Hueco Mundo, perdu et en pleine nuit !
1. On est où ?

_**Confession in the desert **_

Diclaimer : Les perso ne sont pas à moi, juste les idées folles qui me traversent l'esprit.

Pairing: Szayel X Noitora

Raiting: Sûrement **T** héhéhéhé

Note : Ceci est vraiment une idée tordue que j'ai eu en passant le journal pendant l'été (6 heures du mat, des côtes et l'édition du week-end, vous comprenez) .

Bon ok, il se peut qu'il y ait du Yaoi, pas hard hard, mais quand même, faite attention, et éloigner les jeunes enfants de l'écran !!

Auteur folle sur cette page !! Je vous aurai prévenue !

---------------------

Nnoitora avait honte. Mais là, vraiment honte.

Récapitulons

D'abord, quand tout le monde s'était foutu de sa gueule quand Aizen avait déclaré que ses attaques violentes vis-à-vis du sexta étaient inacceptable et que ces actions étaient dignes d'un Menos Grande*, mais il avait eu encore pire.

Il se souvenait encore du sourire pervers de Gin quand le maître de Las Noches avait dit :

_- Nnoitora, puisque tu n'es pas capable de rester calme en compagnie de tes confrères, j'ai décidé de t'envoyer avec Szayel chercher ses spécimens hollows pour sa prochaine expérience. Et au moindre accident, je crois que Tousen sera ravi de sévir._

**Première réaction** : Bouche ouverte, sûrement en train de préparer mentalement son suicide et/ou le meurtre d'un certain espada.

**Deuxième réaction** : Menacer violement l'octova qui sautillait joyeusement à l'idée d'avoir de nouveaux cobayes.

**Troisième réaction** : Menacer cette fois-ci Grimmjow qui se tordait de rire à terre.

Décidément, il aurait dû rester au lit aujourd'hui (Il faut aussi dire que Tesla y était).

Le voilà, marchant dans le sable, à contempler, ou plutôt regarder sans émotion le paysage blanc, avec une boule rose qui radotait ses expériences à côté de lui.

_« Il veut ma peau ou quoi » _marmonna-t-il en accélérant pour essayer d'échapper.

- _Et alors là je me suis dit…._

_- Mais va tu te taire un jour !!_

_- Ho la la, Nnoity est fâché_

_- Kes'ta dit ?...._

_- Ben quoi, c'est mignon Nnoity…_

Cette fois, c'était réellement de trop. Il s'apprêtait à le frapper façon Nnoitora en colère quand il montra un petit boîtier saveur cheveux d'un certain scientifique.

- _J'aime bien cette couleur, mais sais-tu quoi, si j'appuie sur le petit bouton là, on rentre directe au palais et c'est qui qui va se faire mettre une pâté par Aizen-sama ??_

_C'est Nnoity !_

L'espada crispa ses poings et se retourna en direction… En direction d'où en faite.

- _Hey le scientifique. On n'est pas perdu toujours ?_

Moment de silence. De PROFOND silence.

_- C'est comique pas vrai ? _répliqua Szayel en remontant ses lunettes.

Vraiment, il aurait dû rester au lit.

---------------------------

Aki : Ah la la, dure journée

Nnoitora : T'es folle toi ! Me mettre seul dans le désert avec un cinglé comme lui !

Aki : C'est la vie. Il y avait toujours Kenpachi mais...

Nnoitora : Szayel... Ouais Szayel c'est beaucoup mieux.

* Les Menos Grandes, sont de nature très idiots, du genre à frapper partout pour que sa fasse mal.


	2. Machinations de pervers

_- On va tourner en rond longtemps comme ça ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, j'étais trop distrait qu'en partant j'ai oublié ma boussole. S'en ai presque amusant._

_- Ben alors ramènes-nous au palais avec ton machin._

_- Bof, je n'en ai pas vraiment envi. Et puis passer une nuit avec toi, ça doit être une belle expérience, je me demande si Tesla dirait la même chose._

_- Ne mêle pas mon fraccion à tes machinations de pervers !! Moi je me casse._

_- Petit boîtier roooose._

_- Un jour, je vais te tuer. _

Nnoitora lança violement son sac sur le sable avant de s'installer sous une dune. Ne pas regarder Szayel, ne pas regarder Szayel, ne pas…

_- Kes'tu regardes scientifique à la noix._

_- T'es mignon qu'en t'es fâché._

_- Je ne suis pas mignon ! _

_- Alors, parle-moi un peu de Tesla._

_- Pas envi._

_- Allez. On est coincé ici pendant quelques heures avant que le soleil ne se lève, alors autant tuer le temps tout-les-deux._

_- Ne m'entraîne pas dans tes jeux de pervers._

_- Pourtant, on est là, tout le deux, tout seul._

Szayel se rapprocha dangereusement de la machine à tuer Colgate.

_- Ne mêle pas tes fantasmes à la réalité. Je ne suis pas un jouet comme Il Forte. _

_- C'est drôle que tu parles de mon frère. Justement, j'étais en train de penser à la façon…_

_- Pas envi de le savoir, et dégage de là !!_

Il repoussa le scientifique du mieux qu'il pu, mais il collait comme une gomme, d'où une certaine ironie.

_- Tu sais Nnoity, je pourrais facilement me faire des blessures, appuyer sur la petite boîte que j'ai là et t'accuser. Mais bon, perdre un bras ou deux, quelle différence ! _

Mais avant que le numéro 5 pu faire quoi que ce soit, le scientifique rose lui planta une aiguille dans le bras, et d'un sourire malin et presque pervers, se rapprocha encore plus de la pauvre victime

**Note à soi-même** : Rester au lit la prochaine fois qu'il entendrait Ichimaru rire.

--------------------

Reviews, oh petit reviews ? Mais où te caches tu ?

T'a aimé, t'a pas aimé, tu aimerais me tabasser ?

Un reviews serait bien apprécié !

Mais que va-t-il se passer avec Chewing-gum international !? Et monsieur Colgate, va t-il finir comme cobaye ou pire !

(Même si je trouve pas que pire qu'être cobaye pour Szayel /** Mayuri **/ Vu sous cet angle)

À la prochaine !!

Arigato


	3. Paralysie

Szayel, après avoir jeté sa seringue plus loin, regarda Nnoitora perdre la vitalité de ses gestes.

- _Sale scientifique de mes deux ! Qu'est-ce que t'a foutu à mon corps !?_

_- Je l'ai simplement endormi. Bon, c'est plutôt, tu ne peux plus bouger, mais tu peux encore parler, mais tu sais ce qui est plus amusant ? _

Nnoitora, rempli d'émotions, telles que « je vais le massacrer » ou « je vais le tuer », voulut bien trembler devant le psychopathe qui le pinça le bras… Un instant…

_- Eh oui ! Tu peux toujours ressentir la douleur. Coquin, pas vrai. _

Cette fois, Nnoitora cria. Mais alors là, cria comme on n'a jamais entendu crier dans le Hueco Mundo.

- _Monsieur joue le prude, à ce que je vois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va être agréable. _

Le 5ème espada n'avait sûrement pas la même signification du mot : Agréable.

Mais avant qu'il pu protester (qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé), le 8ème passa ses lèvres sur la joue de sa victime, et la caressa. Nnoitora, bien que terrorisé, dû se laisser faire.

Rendu à ses lèvres, Szayel les entrouvrit et l'embrassa. Trop doucement, selon Nnoitora.

Le scientifique colla son corps, passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant pas très consentant et l'embrassa de plus belle. Il parcourra son corps, écarta son Hakama et lui chatouilla le cou avec sa langue.

_- J'aime ta peau. Elle est douce._

_- Je te conseil d'arrêter._

Szayel, parcouru d'un choc, l'embrassa encore. Mais cette fois-ci, il passa sa langue entre les dents immobiles et blanche de son amant et enlaça la sienne. Il l'embrassa passionnément, puis s'écarta pour retomber sur le torse nu de Nnoitora.

Secoué par des tremblements, ses mains s'accrochèrent au tissu blanc que portait le 5ème Espada.

Et pour la première fois, Nnoitora entendit Szayel

Pleurer


	4. Feel Me

ATTENTION

CE QUI SUIT EST CLASSÉ

**M**

CE QUI VEUT DIRE : POUR FANGIRL EN MANQUE ET AVERTIES

ÉLOIGNÉ TOUTES PERSONNES ÉTRANGÈRES AU  
**_YAOI_**

Bonne lecture ^^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Szayel pleurait. Nnoitora le regardait, impuissant et confus.

-_ Euh… Szayel…_

Le concerné releva la tête.

_- Une poussière dans l'œil. Ça fait mal ! Où j'en étais !?_

Nnoitora était sidéré.

Szayel l'embrassa encore, doucement, caressa ses cheveux. Il enleva son propre hakama et commença à passer sa main sur l'entrejambe du quinta. Celui-ci paniqua un peu. Il avait beau avoir passé des nuits à s'amuser avec Tesla, il n'avait jamais été la uke.

Szayel lécha son lobe d'oreille, glissa ses mains dans son pantalon et le caressa de plus belle.

_- J'ai par contre épargné tes… parties intimes. Je vois que tu es facilement excitable. Tesla doit avoir bien fait son travail. _

Il descendit le pantalon des jambes flasques et endormies de sa victime. Il s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux, tout en prenant le sexe du 5ème entre des doigts.

_- Je me suis beaucoup entrainé avec mon frère. _

Dit-il avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, accompagné d'un sourire pervers et d'un mouvement de va-et-vient de ses mains.

Quand il sentit la dureté parfaite de Nnoitora, et se redressa avant de lâcher :

-_Il n'a pas fallu longtemps finalement. Tu me déçois un peu. _

_- Ta geule, quand j'aurai repris mes mouvements, je vais te péter la mâchoire, tu ne pourras plus parler de ta vie. _

_- Avoue que ça te fait plaisir. . ._

Il se rassit, en glissant sur le sexe dressé du numéro 5. Celui-ci s'attendait plutôt, à ce que ce soit lui le uke. Szayel devait vraiment être un maso.

Le dit maso appuya ses mains sur le ventre de Nnoitora, et fit des mouvements de va-et-vient. Des sensations palpitaient son ventre et glissait le long de son corps. Les joues roses, le souffle court, il frémit en fermant les yeux et poussant quelques cris.

Il n'avait pas du lubrifiant dans le désert.

Szayel continua son manège, où c'était de l'extérieur, il semblait que ce soit simplement le scientifique qui prenait son pied. Nnoitora semblait de glace. Et semblait était le verbe. Il continua donc, jusqu'à ce que le sexe du quinta se fatigua, et il tomba, lui aussi fatigué, sur ses abdos blancs.

_- Pas si mal que ça finalement._

_- Tss_

_- C'était une expérience. J'imagine que tu as hâte de revoir Tesla. _

_- Pas vraiment. _

Il prit dans ses bras le scientifique et l'embrassa.

_- Depuis quand ?_

_- 30 minutes. _

_- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas étrangler. _

_- Bien que tu me dégoutes dans la vie de tous les jours, et que je te déteste toujours, tu n'es pas si pire comme uke. _

_- Ouais ouais, je te crois_

_- Scientifique de mes deux. _

_- Minable insecte._

Il l'embrassa encore, et après l'avoir violement menacé de ne rien dire, ils s'endormirent, recouverts de leurs vêtements.

_- Interessant, ces insectes. _

Gin, penché sur son écran, observait, gourmant, l'écran qui dévoilait un désert blanc, taché d'un rose et d'un noir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !!

C'était plus hard que je le croyais finalement O_o

Toutes les rewiews sont acceptées !!

Aimer, pas aimer

Arigato !


End file.
